


Good At Making Up Metaphors

by fireynovacat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, DREAMON AU, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Metaphors, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Possession, Survivor Guilt, Technically I have a secondhand beta/enabler, That tag is hilarious given the context, but the tag is too funny, no beta we die like I did to skeletons 3 times in a row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Because the Hunter running around unchecked means things are worse than he thought. Dream has already failed his world. Has already failed Ranboo. He can't fail again. And so as their sight clears as the respawn works it's magic, Dream feels his figurative heart drop.Something is wrong.ORDream gets tossed out of his body (look, the guy didn't deserve it), trapped in the Void, manages to escape by possessing some random person, and everything gets WORSE.(Title from Metaphor - Crane Wives)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 110





	1. The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Man pandemic does weird things. Anyway this is for my qpp. We were talking about the possession theory and went "what if the actual Dream/good guy was the dreamon" and this au was born.
> 
> The timeline is edited slightly, the exorcism takes place just before the beginning of the election arc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

The war is over and there's peace now. Dream regrets not letting L'manburg go earlier. But he has rightful concerns about a nation created from a drug van leg by a dramatic drug dealing hypocrite. But in the end, Tommy cares enough about it to both challenge him to a fight and trade his prized possessions, the disks. (He won't admit that he's proud and hopes this helps Tommy learn that people and ideas are more important than objects. But Tommy is young and has time to learn.) The others care enough about it to fight for it instead of giving up. The logical thing to do. So concerns aside, Dream is willing to let them have it. He'll just keep an eye on it. If their little official country makes them happy, well that's his goal anyway.

The dreamon himself has been enjoying the peace. Experienced fighter besides, Dream didn't want war. The server has gone back to it's more original purpose of fun and entertainment. So he spends most of the time wandering the server, gathering resources and not taking anything too seriously besides fixing damaged builds and remodeling the community house. Everyone else seems happy as well. Tubbo and Tommy are running around being as feral as ever as children should. People are building and creating and having fun.

So he has little concern when Tubbo starts talking about Dreamon Hunters. With the main Hunter gone the group has mostly disbanded. Lost with no coordination. At most Tubbo has probably only heard rumors and isn't going to run around killing people because those possessed by a dreamon were a "lost cause."

So when Tubbo and Fundy start luring him into traps he plays along. Iron doors are not that big of a deal, but he enjoys how into it the two seem. They're happy and having fun and if he pretends to be "exorcised" it'll make it even better. They aren't exactly wrong either. The dreamon is thoroughly amused that they got the possession part. But don't know the fact that he's been there the entire time. So he lets himself get dragged around.

It had been a long time since Dream had seen an actual exorcism. Most Hunters either did the newer "exorcism" that killed the dreamon or killed the host, severely weakening the dreamon. So when he heard Fundy and Tubbo talking about him possibly being possessed he just assumed they were playing a game. Had heard some second hand story and were messing around.

When the ritual starts it's vaguely familiar, but not enough for the dreamon to panic. It's when his grip on his body and the world in general starts to feel hacked away that he panics, scrabbling for a hold. He can't even speak, to beg them to stop. There's a flash of pain, slicing through his mind and he's forcibly torn away. Shoved out and banished from the world. If he had a physical form he'd be screaming.

The dreamon finds himself floating in the Void Between Worlds. It's been ages since he's been there, trapped there, and he trembles. Dream hangs there in oblivion, trying to process what had just happened before realization crashes into him.

And so he's floating in the Void, with his only chances of getting back to his server and keeping the Hunter from hurting people is for someone to try to summon a dreamon or to worldhop in, allowing him to possess them as they pass through. He's so screwed. Time passes and he curses how unaware being here made him. And the protective barriers he made around the SMP means he is stuck near it, unable to look for other worlds. So all that's left is to be patient. For someone to leave or come.

When he becomes aware of a being moving through he jolts out of his semi stasis. A worldhopper! "Sorry, about this." Dream mutters, even if they can't hear him before latching on. It works and he's finally back into his world with his new and hopefully only temporary host. He's vaguely there, hanging in the back of the beings mind, not trying to push forward and take control or really contact them. It's bad enough he possessed them without permission.

He's taller and lankier now. Definitely not completely human, judging by the pitch black and stark white hands. The being's name is Ranboo and he's an enderman hybrid but doesn't know what his other side is, Dream hums as the surface information comes in. He doesn't bother to try and dig for more for now. Ranboo starts talking about breaking in to himself, or well he realizes the newcomer is on the communicator with someone named Niki. Dream "smiles" proud that one of his new residents had a friend (and ignores the but that argues he doesn't know who it is. They could be dangerous). Even if he is concerned that the hybrid could break in.

Ranboo starts walking around, gathering wood and making a crafting bench and sword to protect himself. But even Dream is caught off guard when the Hunter comes out of nowhere and attacks Ranboo. He can't take control in time and his panic came back full force when the hybrid dies. And it's a repeat of years past almost. That malicious intent.

Usually this broke possessions as new as his, for the time in between the body despawning and reforming separated the dreamon and host in the brief time in the Void. Leaving the dreamon behind. This wouldn't be a "canon" death, but it would still do the same damage to Dream. He can't have that. And as Ranboo dies he digs in, sinking in figurative claws wherever he can. He whispers unheard apologies to the mortal, he's going to have to make it up to Ranboo is some way.

Because the Hunter running around unchecked means things are worse than he thought. Dream has already failed his world. Has already failed Ranboo. He can't fail again. And so as their sight clears as the respawn works it's magic, Dream feels his figurative heart drop. 

Something is  _ wrong _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason The Hunter kills Ranboo is because that breaks brand new possessions.
> 
> The Hunter is a completely separate character and technically an oc, he will not be named.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo doesn't seem to hear him, seemingly fine with dying. He goes to get his stuff and the Hunter starts killing him again. The dreamon tries to take control, scrabbling against the other's mind, but for some reason he can't. Is this why Ranboo can't hear him?

Dream is panicking. There's something  _ wrong _ and he can't figure out what. But he knows he feels trapped at least. And if they don't get a move on Ranboo is going to die  _ again.  _ He can't have that and he starts yelling. 

_ "No! Don't stop to ask questions or get your stuff. GO." _

Ranboo doesn't seem to hear him, seemingly fine with dying. He goes to get his stuff and the Hunter starts killing him again. The dreamon tries to take control, scrabbling against the other's mind, but for some reason he can't. Is this why Ranboo can't hear him? He tries to push forward, but it's too late. This time Dream is forcefully dragged through the respawn and he realizes that even if he wanted to he probably couldn't. Somehow, he's stuck with the monochrome being and unable to do anything.

They drop back into the world and he can hear Niki telling Ranboo to run. 

_ "Get to Church Prime, he can't hurt you there. _

_ Church Prime, Prime, Prime, Prime go gogogogo. _

_ The Holy Grounds GO. he can't hurt you. It's the rules. Gogogo RUN." _

Ranboo seems to at least hear that and starts running, they're barely ahead of the Hunter and Dream is certain the bastard is enjoying this. The newcomer slides over the border markings and stops, gasping for air. The Hunter lurks for a few minutes, staring them down before he nods and leaves. Dream took the time to look around. Some of the landscape has changed in the time he was gone. He really needs to know how long it's been, he'd never been good with time. And if the land has changed and nobody noticed the change in behavior from "Dream" or were concerned about a newcomer being killed twice, well things are certainly rough.

Was that Jack? He doesn't seem threatening, so Dream tunes out to try and figure out what was wrong. He currently feels very trapped, shoved into a tight boxed corner. He's unable to extend his senses out, unable to take control, and Ranboo doesn't seem to hear him at all. That doesn't clear up what went wrong. And he shudders as he realizes he can't even tell Ranboo he's there.

Dream is pulled back in as Ranboo starts to become worried. The emotion immediately Yanks him into complete awareness. Punz is trying to get Ranboo out of the border and Dream is instantly suspicious. He likes Punz well enough, but wouldn't put it past him to kill or rob Ranboo. He hisses as the mercenary gives Ranboo a bed to set his spawn point. It doesn't bode well for the teen's safety. For multiple reasons he's protective of the hybrid and he tries to tug on him not to do it. But Ranboo sets his spawn anyway and does it, of course getting instantly killed in the water. They respawn and Dream realizes how exhausted he is. He hasn't respawned in ages, the process of possessing and then dying multiple times draining. He curls up back in the edges of Ranboo's mind. He's tired, and that brings mistakes, maybe he should rest before he tries to fix anything. Before he tries to figure out what had happened since his exorcism. He can't do anything anyway. So he slips away into the closest thing he can to sleep.

\----

Ranboo never stayed in one place for long and barriers posed little trouble for him. So when he heard of a very protected server, he'd hoped to slip in and live a more peaceful and stable life. Niki had encouraged it, despite a recent mini war, the server was small and at peace. So he gathered the fees precious items he had that would follow him through respawns and Jumped.

He's briefly aware of the Void, which feels slightly different than others, but as he landed and pulled up the voice chat with Niki the odd feeling continued. He shook it off as the supposedly heavy protections leaving an effect and looked around. The spawn point is a bit of a mess. Heading to some trees as his communicator started pinging. Messages of shock and confusion.

He's just stared gathering resources when a green clad terrifying figure charges him.  Dream , the server admin, was attacking him, trying to  **kill** him. The blade slices through him and for the brief moment he's back in the Void he  _ swears _ something is digging into him. There's a faint voice apologizing? 

He respawns and promptly doesn't know why he was confused. Niki is rightfully concerned, and he dies  _ again. _

**Dream: Had to give you your second death**

"Yeah, yeah that's fine."

_ runrunrun _

_ Prime _

"Church Prime?" He thinks he's heard Niki talk about it. The confirmation comes and he runs. The tall hybrid is glad for the boost his long legs give him, barely ahead of the chilling runner. For a moment he's lost before he picks a direction and runs.

_ runrunrunrun _

The urge to flee is overwhelming. Pushing himself as hard as he can go. Because he doesn't want to die again. He makes it into the border, nearly crying in relief when the terrifying man left. He met more people, ignoring the instinct not to listen to Punz (and dying again). Jack seemed nice enough though.

Ranboo is exhausted now and the off feeling has faded. He'll need to build a place to stay and gather more resources. And so he heads off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, quite a predicament, no?


	3. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ranboo hadn't even noticed.

Dream wakes up to Ranboo talking to someone. "Stretching" out to be more aware of the outside world, he realizes the other is Tubbo, seemingly giving a tour. Wait, are those burn scars? He pushes forward as far as he can, concern and worry clouding his thoughts and his attention on anything other than the healed injuries. The dreamon shivers at the burns stretching across half of the teen's face and his neck. Why was he in a suit?

They're in L'manburg, but it looks very different. There's no more walls, the buildings have changed, and has the flag changed? Where was Wilbur? He clears his head and listens as Ranboo and Tubbo make some sort of deal for the presidency. He's heard rumors that Wilbur was planning an election to legitimize his presidency. Had that happened and in some twist Tubbo had won? He doubted Wilbur would let someone else have the power position. Tubbo is also a main target, knowing the Hunter, any threat to control would be well...he rather not think of a **child** in that position. Which means Ranboo will be at risk too.

In all honesty the SMP had always been like dealing with a bunch of wild children. Running off and getting in dangerous situations, making stupid decisions, fighting, and not listening at all. And then you have very difficult people who seem intent on causing issues on purpose. Like Tommy.

Oh Ancients.

Dreamons don't really have an exact spoken language, part of not having a "voice" or body unless possessing another being. But like all sentient species they have cussing. So Dream spends the next minute or so venting his frustrations as best he can. Ranboo and Tubbo have moved on to less important conversation as they walk out of L'manburg.

They travel through the SMP and Dream learns some of what's happened.

  1. There was another war.
  2. Wilbur went crazy.
  3. Schlatt? President/tyrant?
  4. Pogtopia was a safe haven? What's a Pogtopia?



He's still very confused about everything and Ranboo doesn't ask many questions. He's still forced into a complete back seat, unable to do anything or even try to help. He began to struggle against what was holding him back, he writhed and thrashed. Screeching as nothing happened and still he was ignored. He could feel exhaustion seep in. His being ached as he slowed. 

And Ranboo hadn't even noticed.

He struggled again, this time against the urge to rest. To tune out and fade back into he got his energy back. Dream snarled against himself before giving in.

\---

**_"I haven't made this in ages!" They exclaim, rushing about the small kitchen. "And now that everything is clean I don't feel gross making food here!"_ **

**_"Wha-why are you shouting?" He asked, watching curious as ingredients were dumped on the counter._ **

**_"I'm excited. Can't you tell?" The other replied, sarcasm slipping in. "Oh hush, I can feel the eyeroll. Watch and learn how to make secret beef stew."_ **

**_"Beef stew is a common dish." He replied, fake sulking._ **

**_"You're older than me and act like a child. This is my secret recipe. You are lucky and blessed I am sharing it with you, you uncultured fool." Able hands start chopping potatoes. Piling the chunks in a porcelain bowl. The other is amused, though. Happy and truly at peace. Dream can't be upset about the joking insult._ **

**_"Alright, fine. Tell me about your stew." His curiosity taking over as he "leans" forward._ **

**_The human began explaining everything happening. Letting the mindless chatter fill the small room. Dream let the other talk. Pleased with the growth and development in such a short time._ **

**_"After this we'll go walking?" He asked. Expressing his hope as much as possible._ **

**_"Yes. No running today, but I want to see the pond." The other returns to the work, letting the mixture cook. There was silence for awhile, before his friend spoke again. "I want you to make me a promise."_ **

**_"For you? Of course."_ **

\--

Dream doesn't really bother trying to figure out what's currently going on. Letting himself seep in the melancholy and bittersweet feeling. 

And so, when he finally does.

It's to Tommy convincing Ranboo to help him steal.

From George.

.

.

.

Dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Backstory? Yes.


	4. Resident Minor, How Do You Plead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter snarls and Dream can't help but think liar. Because that implies that the Hunter has called for anything ever besides his superiority. That he's even capable of such.
> 
> Chapter Title from Mind Electric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW references to vague descriptions of panic, pet death mention (Spirit), and all pre-exile scenes.

"We're just going to maliciously rob someone."

Of course, of course Tommy would do stuff like that. Dream really didn't know what was up with the kid. He was old enough to know better. But then again, they had several adults who did the same thing, so he really didn't know what he was expecting. Ranboo and Tommy are still talking around the purple table and now the topic is on height.

"I'm 8'5"." Ranboo said, finally sitting up straight. Surely the constant slouch was uncomfortable?

"No you're not." And once again, stubborn bullheadedness from Tommy. Despite the obvious facts right in front of him. 

"I disagree." And really, Dream wanted his body back. Why is he here listening to Tommy trying to argue that he's taller? What ancient god had he pissed off. Here he is, trapped listening to this. He really just wants to not be here. (Dream is bored and antsy. He wants to run or do  _ something _ and they're just sitting there.) He watches as Tommy walks away, calling Ranboo to follow him.

_ "This is a terrible idea. This is only going to end badly. Don't go. Ranboo please." _

Of course, he's ignored, or more accurately not heard as Ranboo continued to listen to Tommy rant about the height difference. It turns out there's two people Tommy thought they could rob. Technoblade being one of them.

_ "Do you want to die? Leave. Leave right now. Or convince Tommy." _

And so Ranboo is being used for free labor. Dream ignores everything going on to try and figure out what's wrong. Barely paying attention to the conversation going on. He pulled experimentally on himself, feeling quite wedged in and trapped, nothing new. He'd done this several times before, so why did it feel different in a way he couldn't place? The whole thing was making him nervous, so he gently pressed against Ranboo, trying to find out more about the other.

The short term memory issues are worrying. Something that even he probably couldn't completely fix. But he knows that Ranboo generally cares, he hates conflict, he jumps worlds miss often than even some of the biggest travelers. And he wants nothing more than this to be home for Ranboo. Because that's the point and he's already messed up so much.

They meet Puffy and Niki (somewhere before another house had gotten burned down. Dream is considering the merits of putting everyone in some sort of time out when he gets his body back. And he's saying this as a creature who literally feeds on chaos and negative emotions.) There's a bit of talk and they ask for the netherite armor. He doesn't know who either of them are. Puffy is a sheep hybrid who seems very nice, a positive force, which could be helpful. Niki is...angry. There's a small burn of rage ever prevalent in the back of her mind. And that could be dangerous. The energy from it is bitter and electric.

There's many people that Dream doesn't know on  _ his _ server. With  _ his _ people. Past the protections  _ he _ built. And there's people who got in, despite  _ him  _ not personally letting them in. Which means that the Hunter has access to  _ his _ admin communicator. And that can't stand. Because this is a safe place  _ he  _ made and he'll be damned if anything happens and it has. This is  _ his _ server and he's tempted to find a way to  _ rip the Hunter to  _ **_shreds_ ** .

He takes a steadying moment. Calms himself and pushes the protective fury down. Look at him, judging Niki's slow burning anger when his semi possessive fury is growing the more he sees and hears.

-

Of course, it's George's house. Because nobody knows where Techno lives. And he hopes Tommy has some form of self preservation under all that hubris. Because previous ally or not, he knows enough to know Techno wouldn't take being stolen from lightly. But apparently there's no self preservation either. Because George is a king? So this is technically causing a war.

But what can Dream do?

Watch as the two put signs down with cuss words and insults, break blocks, steal things, and  _ set things on fire _ . The intention doesn't seem to burn the house, but that's what happens when you light fires on the ground. But credit to Tommy for trying to put out the damaging fire and repair it. The chaos and pranks are cool and all, but he's too young to do it in a less damaging or destructive way. Overall it's not too bad. What worries him is the Hunter's reaction.

Because if it was him, he'd probably just ask the items be returned and any damage fixed with an apology. Or not come into Greater SMP lands for a bit. Just to uphold peace in the server. Healthy and safe consequences that aren't too harsh but teach not to repeat bad choices. 

But the Hunter? Who's already proven to be violent and care little for the fellow mortals on the server? Dream didn't know. And that scares him. He curled up tighter in an attempt to calm himself. The two teens separate and leave heading off into their own activities.

Ranboo starts helping Fundy with his ice cream shop. It's fun, even despite the mild setback of the flower shop/ice cream shop dispute. But Ranboo reaches a compromise and he's so proud of the kid already. But Ranboo is nervous and stressed and it worries him.

Tommy is caught, because of course he is. Tubbo holds a trial and they come face to face with the Hunter. He curls up tight and as distant as he can, at the cost of being mostly unaware, but he can't risk being detected. They point out Ranboo did it as well and he can feel the panic and he reaches out, he has enough ability to soothe the hybrid slightly. And Ranboo is scared because he partially doesn't  _ remember _ the whole incident.

But Tommy impressed Dream again. He takes full responsibility, insisting it was just him. And even though it means there may be a harsher punishment, the care for others (one he just met) and the responsibility makes him swell with pride. So Ranboo is let off and he doesn't really think the kid will do stuff like that again.

But The Hunter is demanding exile and he tugs insistently on Ranboo that they need to leave before he changes his mind. As much as he hates leaving Tommy alone, he can't risk Ranboo's life. 

3 days.

3 days until the meeting.

Ranboo is building his house and Dream is doing the equivalent of turning circles, running through the scenarios and building the picture of what has happened. 

He was exorcised, more people joined, there was an election (?) that Wilbur and Tommy lost unfairly (? George didn't show up?)They were exiled and built another faction called Pogtopia, there was another war, Schlatt died, Technoblade fought for anarchy, and now everything is being rebuilt.

It's a lot to process, he doesn't blame his people. Because poor choices or not his server would have been  _ safe _ . He had a strict vetting system for a reason.

\---

Ranboo is the minuteman for the meeting and they're on the holy ground. He doesn't know when a silly joke build he made with Tommy gained such weight, but having a middle meeting ground is important and he respects that.

He's surprised that Tubbo negotiated Tommy's punishment down and he silently begs for Tommy to take the deal and get off the Hunter's radar for now. He cares less about consequences for the rule breaking and more about the safety of one of his kids. Because Tommy could be alive and safe to learn the lesson even if he wants to stand up for himself. They're signing the papers for probation, but it gets  _ worse. _ Because Tommy pulls out the remains of Spirit and starts bragging about "Dream" having nothing on him but he has something on the other. Dream holds on tighter, because mask aside he can see the body language.

The Hunter doesn't, won't, **can't** care about Dream's deceased pet, but the taunting the lack of power? So when they follow the cloaked man who starts to take down the wall. And the others beside Ranboo and Tubbo start to taunt the man. Dream can see the shaking shoulders. It's a plot, and his worry seems to get to Ranboo because the teen starts to back up. 

And the walls start going up faster and the Hunter jumps down. "I don't give a fuck about Spirit. I don't give a fuck about anything, actually. I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do. That's the only thing I care about in the server, actually.

I don't care about Spirit, Spirit was my horse. Died ages ago. I care about your discs because that’s what gives me power over you, your friends, and everybody that you care about, because you care more about your discs more than anyone else here.

So if you are not exiled from L'Manberg, I will build these walls until they’ve reach this block limit. I will keep everybody inside, I will hire guards, Punz and Sapnap, to patrol all around the walls, keeping them inside. No trade, no one leaves, no armor, or they get slaughtered inside!

Don't try and threaten me! I don't care. I have lost all care for anything on this server." The Hunter snarls and Dream can't help but think  _ liar _ . Because that implies that the Hunter has called for anything ever besides his superiority. That he's even capable of such. And as a creature created for healing and growth, it was almost odd to think about a person as beyond saving. He supposes none are but… That's a choice.

Every attempt for Tommy to speak is cut off. And when that the Hunter leaves, building walls as he goes. Tommy and Tubbo start arguing and Dream curls in, and panics. Because Tommy is safe in L'manburg mostly. But cut off? He would be vulnerable.

Ranboo breaks in to an argument about Tommy's selfishness, which he was a little, to point out that Tommy had taken all the blame. Had kept Ranboo safe. And Dream admires the kid, but now really isn't the time. Not with tensions this high and everything this risky. (He didn't trust Quackity because he isn't one of his yet he didn't let him in.) But he's proud anyway even if it doesn't do much.

Ranboo leaves and Dream panics himself back into exhaustion after having not slept since last time. And despite it not being similar to physical beings' sleep and more like semi consciousness is still necessary, so he drifts out of awareness. 

\---

Ranboo isn't there, when Tommy is exiled. But they hear about it, apparently Tubbo went against cabinet wishes to fight back. Decisions like these are hard, because yes that's leaving Tommy to a cruel bastard. But then there's multiple people in L'manburg. And just fighting the Hunter alone they'd loose. With all the people and power of the greater SMP faction? Not a  _ chance _ .

He can only hope Tommy is stubborn in his exile as he is here.


	5. Caving and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's first order of business is to get armor and weapons. The best one can get. Of course it'll take a couple of days.
> 
> And sleep and dreams are so very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if it counts but there's a dream sequence where Ranboo doubts reality/his perception of it. Not unreality just unsure if you can trust your knowledge due to faulty memories.

On a server seemingly plagued by war, arson, and pranks of the violent nature Ranboo knew he needed to be prepared. So the moment after he finished his house, he gathered his iron pickaxe, his sword, food, and other gear and headed out. Farther from the more common areas looking for diamonds.

The hybrid can't help but feel sorry for Tommy. He'd only known the other teen for a few days, but despite the rough start he already had a fondness for the other. As for Dream…"foul green beast" indeed he thought, stepping into the cave. Holding the torch up high he watched as the flickering flame illuminated the wall, stopping as the light shimmered off iron ore.

The pick easily pried the blocks from the wall and he continued on his way. Ranboo had already died twice to the man. And while deaths weren't all uncommon, what with it rarely being a permanent thing it still spooked him. Especially when he'd learned that lives weren't as unbound here. The world was wrong, Tubbo had explained. So at random it seemed, three deaths were picked to be "permanent". Meaning his two deaths could have been taken from him. Never knowing when a death works take his last.

And it would be the end.

For some reason that felt wrong.

As he descended further he nearly missed gold. Doing a double take when he noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He'd need that for netherite. 

It begged the question. Was the restriction on his respawns why he felt off? The odd feeling hitched at the back of his mind. The one that had seen Dream on top of that obsidian wall and  _ feared.  _ Had pulled him back and shook with the terror and stress of impending doom? 

The crackle pop of lava and the reddish orange light distracts him as he pours water to douse it, crossing it for the diamonds on the other side. In a way, Ranboo can't trust himself, so who should he trust? He needed armor and weapons already. With multiple people running around fully kitted out in broad daylight.

He's very mildly miffed and dissapointed in a way. Like this isn't how is supposed to be at all. Ranboo brushes the thoughts aside. He's rarely met any place that's calm and peaceful. And as far as his memory book says (that he remembered to write) it's why he mostly Jumps. Maybe this time instead of running he'll stay and do better, stay longer, make connections.

\---

The enderborn seems at least a bit lucky when it came to diamonds. A few hours in and he's collected almost enough for armor, a pick, and a sword. Sitting down he pulled out the two pumpkin pies from his inventory.

He should have stopped sooner to eat, he's starving. Really, don't take so long this is hard work. Don't do stuff like this to yourself. Sit and rest.

"I have to get all of this done sooner and I got distracted. Don't judge me." The hybrid told himself. He'd gotten used to talking to and about himself. Terrible, terrible habit picked up from loneliness. He really should stop that. Brushing the crumbs off and n his pant leg he continued the mining, sighing as his pick broke and he was forced to turn around and head back up to the surface. Passing his holes, two creeper explosions, and various torches on the way up.

He hadn't gotten lost once, efficient is an improvement, considering he hadn't written down the path he took and gotten lost. Perks to leaving obvious signs of your travels. So by the time he emerges from the cave it's night. Forcing him to run home, dodging skeletons and trying to avoid the 50/50 chance he aggros and enderman. He doesn't want to fight one that doesn't recognize the shared part of him. So when he reaches his new home, throughly exhausted, Ranboo barely takes the time to empty his inventory into chests and furnaces before collapsing on his bed to sleep. 

-

_ He is standing somewhere half familiar and something is draped around him. _

_ "Can you hear me? Are you there? Hello?" A distant voice calls to him. But it isn't distant. It's right there? How does he not know? Where is he? "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I- you can't hear me can you? You're very distant you know. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I don't know what's wrong." _

_ He doesn't know what's wrong either. He's safe here, he knows. And the voice sounds so much like him. Is this an internal reflection? He's heard of them. There's rough stone under his hands and the air is chilly. _

_ It's familiar. _

_ He doesn't  _ **_know_ ** _. He doesn't  _ **_remember_ ** _. He's tired. He's sleeping _ **_. He can't remember._ ** __

_ The Voice is fading and so are his sensations. Is he really falling asleep now? It makes sense. Where was he? What was that? _

_ It's safe. _

_ It's safe. _

_ Is it? _

_ I don't know. _

_ "Yes." _

_ Maybe. _

_ "I want to help. I'm here why can't you hear me. Are you ignoring me? I'msorryimsorryimsorryimsorry." _

_ What _

_ Why _

_ G o n e. _

_ It's faded. He'd dreaming? Was he not dreaming before? _

_ "N o." _

_ No he wasn't. He's done that before. When the ground was harder and he knew the empty sky and there were purple plants and dark pillars and a place and buildings he could never reach that he would never reach because he didn't actually know them. He would never actually k n o w them. _

_ It fades. It all fades. _

_ Why don't I know. Why don't I know. Do I know and not remember. What do I know. Why has my mind failed me? Am I wrong? Broken? A cursed freak of nature. _

_ No there's nothing wrong with you. You are unique. It doesn't make you wrong. _

_ He doesn't know that. He could be lying to himself. Platitudes wasted on lies. _

_ You really can't hear me. Can you? _

_ Silly silly of course he heard himself. _

_ And he falls into the abyss _ .

\---

There's soft sheets under his fingers and morning air in his lungs. Silvery whitish hair falls in his eyes and he reaches up to push it back.

**Oh.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3
> 
> Dream really getting ignored, isn't he?


	6. A Little Off Camera Mining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did some off camera grinding I don't remember doing. Full diamond! (Not Clickbait!)
> 
> But seriously,
> 
> How does this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing to do on a war torn server! Make sure your new son won't die instantly.

Dream scrambles upward, lankier than usual limbs making him trip over himself. The dreamon barely catches on the bed, shaky legs pushing him up. Totally caught up in the absolute weirdness of physical sensation of a prolonged time without it. He had to pause and breathe, air catching as the figured motion was unusual. Before standing upright. Dream released the breath he was holding, letting the knowledge catch up, reaching out to brush pale hair from his line of sight. And…he was in control. A weird mix of panic and joy flowed through him. On the one hand, this was good. It meant everything wasn't totally messed up! But on the other, he hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to. And he couldn't reach Ranboo. The hybrid felt almost shoved back. Asleep. He scrambled at the other, trying to "shake" him awake, pull him out so they could talk. No response. Shuddering he started pulling the teen's gear together. There's nothing he could do now, but Ranboo needed gear, especially if the Hunter decided to go after the enderman again.

They needed diamonds, possibly iron, and levels. Netherite, the kid needed netherite. And whatever Dream could get him. As he gathers the needed tools he freezes. The readout on Ranboo's comm, the date, it had been thirteen months  _ thirteen months.  _ **_He'd been gone for THIRTEEN MONTHS_ ** . He wrapped skinny arms around the body. Tail lashing. He'd been gone. And nobody seemed to have noticed the difference. They hadn't noticed and it had all gone to  _ shit. _ In a fugue state he gathered the supplies and rushed out, running, tripping occasionally on oddly shaped feet and legs different from his previous experience. 

Dream stumbles into the nearest dark cavern, slashing through a spider mindlessly. Heading deeper and deeper. He can't think about that right now. He had to think of diamonds. Only think of diamonds. Only think of protecting his charge.

The Hunter had his comm unit.  _ Swing. Swing. Swing. _

The Hunter had either hacked it or guessed the password.  _ Swing. Swing _ .

Which meant he'd known Dream too well. Had known. He knew the password. He knew dreamons…The password  _ swingswingswingswing _ password a reminder of his  **failure** daily. But of half memories. But he'd  **failed** the name's owner. And that was his fault. His fault.  _ Diamonds swing gather swing. _

Maybe the Hunters were right, dreamons only brought misery. Only brought p a i n. 

.

.

.

**No**

He didn't, he didn't. He'd failed before, yes. He failed here, but he could make it better. You fixed mistakes and that was what made it important that's what he needed to do. He would fix this. So he traveled farther, found more resources, and kept trying to pry Ranboo out. He seemed... unconscious. But not in the same way the Hunter was when Dream possessed him. More just asleep. Resting. Dream knew he'd come back. That his charge was safe. That would have to do for now.

He now had enough diamonds for everything, and as he walked back he considered leaving a note explaining everything to Ranboo when he eventually lost control again. But, his logical thoughts kicked in. He couldn't risk the note falling into the wrong hands, or Ranboo thinking it was a prank. And what with all the stealing on the server, it would be dangerous to risk it. 

So it would have to be left until he could communicate with Ranboo directly. As much as he hated basically possessing the kid without permission. He curled gently around the other mentally as he opened the door. Unloading the ores to smelt and began the process on the diamond tools. Dream had his own set of enchants he preferred, but he didn't know Ranboo's and he wasn't going to intrude more by digging for answers. So unenchanted it was. Setting the sword aside, he started on the armor, humming as the magic of the crafting table merged diamonds together. Adapting to his needs.

And alright. He was probably ignoring his own emotional turmoil and guilt. But he couldn't  _ sol _ ve anything right now.

\---

_ "Start with the immediate easy problems."  _

_ "I know, but this is important."  _

_ "You are getting frustrated." _

_ "This is frustrating! Of course I am, I need to finish this." _

_ "... Have you hydrated yet?" _

_ "Oh, I know your nefarious plot now. Distraction? I thought you knew better." _

\---

Nope, not right now. Not thinking of  _ her _ right now. Later, when he wasn't trying to keep Ranboo alive.

Keep his server safe.

Keep his people safe.

Keep them all happy and safe.

\---

Maybe he's just being hypocritical. How pathetic. Dream snorted as he stored the ores and extra items. But well, he was doing his best. He flipped through Ranboo's new journal, making a note.

**Do Not Trust Dream. The Hunter** **Lies.**

It felt weird, writing his own name. But that's what the Hunter was known as. Another thing stolen from him. 

\---

It's late afternoon and Dream feels hazy, the world is distant. And damn he felt deaf already and overstimulated visually. Was he loosing his grip on Ranboo or was it the effect of overstimulation? He hoped he didn't give the kid a headache. That's rude.

  
  


Ranboo wakes up.

**Do Not Trust Dream. The Hunter** **Lies.**

**Friends:**

**Tommy**

**Tubbo**

**Niki**

**\---**

He hadn't written this. He hadn't gotten this sword or armor or tools. He hadn't! He'd had blackouts before, but he just wandered around enderman like! Not gone mining! Not gained levels! Not  _ crafted _ .

This is a bit concerning 

How? How had he done this? He holds the sword up, it fit perfectly in his grip, the blade sharp, glinting in the light. It felt perfect. Confused more than panicked he stored the weapon. The armor fit him perfectly. Previously he struggled with his body build to make it work, most recipes didn't work as well. But this? He lifted a leg, examining the "boot" that fit around his ankle and over his foot, protecting most of the skin.

This was freaky. Unless he just didn't remember. But who wrote in his book? Had he? Closing it he stored it before setting about making the food.

He should trust the book and items.

Not like he had a choice and they did fit perfect. And Dream had attacked him. Killed him. In the quiet Ranboo ate his dinner. Perhaps he'd visit Tommy. Or send a letter.

Letters were safer. Letters didn't put him at risk by the warrior's wrath. He should start with letters.

L'manburg seemed good enough. The hybrid supposes. He was never once much for factions anyway. But it seemed that the SMP was very faction based. And his house was relatively safe.

\---

_ He's facing down a taller man, in heavy white and black armor like he's some kind of savior. Ranboo growled at him, baring his teeth in defiance. "We have done nothing to you!" He can't see the face. But he's glad, how could one so cruel bare to look anyone in the eye? _

_ "I'll make a deal." The other says. And suddenly Ranboo is  _ **_falling_ ** _. The abyss reaches to welcome him. Calls to him. He could be  _

_ N _

_ O _

_ T _

_ H _

_ I _

_ N _

_ G _

_ But no! _

__

**_D E F Y I T_ **

_ You are very brave, you know. You face the unknown and say, Not Today. Not Today You Take Me. Even when your own memory is a traitor. _

_ But I'm always afraid. _

_ Never said you weren't  _ _ newunique _ _ bravecurious _ _ home _ _ seeker _

_ What? _

_ You'll see. _

_ And this time he doesn't fall. This time he surfaces, claws in stone and head turned up. _

_ It's beautiful. _

_ You don't remember it. _

_ Maybe I don't. _

_ That's okay _

\---

"It's not okay!" He yelps, sitting upright in bed, chest heaving. Slowly, slowly, the pattern calmed on its own.

He was safe, warm in his bed, just a weird dream. You get those sometimes in the early stages of sleep. That's normal.

The dreams,  _ heh _ , were weird. Weirder than usual. Usually he got twisted or warped memories or dreamt of nothing. Just endless black and the abyss staring back. Purple hanging in the air like it just always was there. It's midnight, so he rolls over and went back to sleep.

  
  


He saw nothing else that night.

  
  


_ He saw it all again that night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Liquid Rust: Part 1 - Sword and Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning." -unknown
> 
> "...stories are, sooner or later, about blood." - Terry Pratchett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins to show how terrible the Hunter is, contains vague implications of physical violence/abuse.

Ranboo smiled as he put the gifts into his inventory. He's tried sending a couple of letters. Leaving messages, but Tommy hadn't replied at all. It worried him. He knew they hadn't been close at all, having just met and all, but he still cared for Tommy. He was one of his first friends actually. And if anything Ranboo valued his friends. So a week after Tommy's exile Ranboo gathered his things and headed out.

It was a long distance, even with the new nether portal. But he was too happy to see his friend again to care much. He's halfway through the Nether, when green in the distance made him tense. And as Dream approached he remembered the note in his memory book. Instinctual fear flooded him and he shifted back, torn between hunching more to not be a threat or straightening in an attempt to scare off the man.

In the end he stood stock still.

"What are you doing here?" At first the voice sounded nice, but his senses prickled. This wasn't a friendly conversation. It wasn't one that he could afford to have. He needed to  _ runrunrunrun _ .

"Oh you know, mining. Thought I'd get some distance away from the usual areas." By some miracle he managed to hold still. His body as tense as a string, tightened between poles. He withheld the part about visiting Tommy.

"Okay then. Good luck." He passed him, heading back toward the Hub. He shivered, relaxing when the man was out of sight.

He shouldn't visit Tommy right now. It was too risky. He needed to not risk either of them.

He mines for awhile, to hold the lie. His nerves still were shot. After nearly burning in lava for the third time, he turned back around and headed back to L'manburg. He collapses on the floor of his home, waving to Philza. He wrapped his arms around himself. Dream scared him. Especially after finding that note. The one he'd probably written to himself. Vaguely he wondered again how he came to that conclusion. He was pretty sure his Enderwalk self, as rare as it was, couldn't write English. 

How did he write the note? How could he write the note? Ranboo continued his chores, putting the items meant to give to Tommy away. Guilt and sadness flooded him, tail dragging on the ground. It wasn't his fault really. But he was a coward. He wouldn't ever stand up for his friend. He failed Tommy once and he failed him again.

\--

Humans die without blood. It's a simple fact. But they lose so much so easily and weaken so easily. With the sword being ripped free, so too did it let loose a torrent of liquid rust.

Swords always did become difficult for you.

\--

Dream was not certain how he ended up here again. Staring at Ranboo's ceiling. It was just now dawn, the distant hiss of mobs burning in the reddish sunrise and the noise of Ranboo's pets now familiar. He stood up and prepared quickly. If the dreamon hurried, he could beat the Hunter out to Tommy's exile.

The burning push to check in on one of his kids. A person he swore to protect drove him forward. Gathering the intended gifts and pulling on armor with practised ease. He opens the door and leaps out, passing Phil and giving a quick wave. The fast paced walk picking up to a quick trot to a flat run as muscles warmed up and dreamonic energy aided the activity. The Nether itself was no problem, easily dashing across narrow pathways and obstacles. Dream found the portable and stepped through. Morning light graced the land, the last vestiges of the ruby sunrise fading into blue and distant gray. 

The area definitely looked like it was Tommy's, Dream looking around for the teen. He did not expect to come face to face with him. The dark eyes bags and obvious lack of self-care alone worried Dream. But the slight bruising? Torn clothes? Missing shoe? Ragged knuckles? All complete with a sense of despair and negativity so thick if he had taste buds  _ he'd  _ gag. Well, it painted an ugly picture that he barely held back from responding too.

"I uh? I brought some gifts." He said instead. Holding out the items. Food, summer coal, a few iron tools. Tommy glared. Nothing new, the kid was overly independent to a worrying degree. 

"I don't need your pity gifts." He growled. His voice was rough and angry. The ex-L'manburgian still took the items. 

"They aren't pity gifts. They're uhh they're a Thanks For Arson gift." Oh dear. He really messed that up, didn't he? Tommy snorted and turned, Dream followed, following him into the tent, having to duck to not hit his head. Watching as Tommy put the items in the chest. He semi-tuned out as the boy rambled. Not to be rude, but trying to figure out  _ why _ the Hunter was doing this. As far as he was aware, the Hunter didn't target anyone that wasn't a Dreamon or Dreamon Involved. So what could he possibly get from this.

"Leave, fucking leave."

He blinked and turned to stare and Tommy. But he saw the  _ fear.  _ So he agreed and left with a quick goodbye. He crept through the portal and slunk off to hide, building a quick hide out in the Nether. Not even fifteen minutes later  _ which probably meant the Hunter came on a schedule. _ The terror of Dream's nightmares walked by and into the portal. He started to dig so he still had the excuse of mining, back towards the main area. The dreamon didn't know how long it had been, but he was at the surface trading with piglins when he saw the Hunter again. 

He stood there. "You're here again." Dream heard the accusation in the voice. And he swore if the man could there would be fear. But also a sense of accusation.

"I don't like killing endermen,'' he said, taking the pearls from a tall piglin. Another passed a pile of string for the gold and accepted it. But inside terror raced through him, ice in his temporary veins. If the Hunter even had a  _ suspicion _ an ounce of it, he'd die. Ranboo would die. The blank stare of the mask, dead and cold of the imposter before him made him shiver as the Piglins wandered away. They stood there quiet. "So I trade for any enderpearls I need."

"You can't teleport." The man says, and the hint of curiosity and smugness infuriated Dream. He bared his imaginary teeth, but just nodded in response, discarding some stone from the inventory. He turned and looked at the terror. 

The blank stare bore into him and he's pinned back in a living room years ago, staring up instead of down. "Not sure. Haven't really tried." He said when a shrug. It was partially true. But like hell he'd be completely honest.

"Mmm okay. See you later." The Hunter waved and left. Dream tried not to think of the crimson stain across his knuckles.

\---

L'manburg is home now. And when fellow citizens come knocking when a request to join the Butcher Army, Ranboo, desperate for inclusion, joins.

\---

Dream tries not to think of the parallels.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Liquid Rust: Part 2 - Uniforms and Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> Maybe you're just trying too hard to see it.  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood. It is the Butcher Army.

They cover themselves in blood and white aprons and call themselves the Butcher Army. They post pictures and spread propoganda, leaving smears of pig blood on the meeting table's surface. Bared teeth and cold grins and dark eyes. The group stalks the street and plans. Mapping out nearby areas.

-

They dress in fancy armor and beautiful cloth and call themselves Dreamon Hunters. They stay semi secretive, imbedding themselves in society. Shining weapons and books filled with rituals in their hands. They search and measure and track down dreamonic energy. Listing hosts and kills.

-

They believe this is justice. That it needs to be done.

-

They believe it is right. To free the world from the unnaturalness.

-

"Pig! Animal! Not even human!"

-

"Monster! Parasite! Not even a person!"

-

Blood decorates their clothes and weapons. A promise of violence.

-

Meticulously clean. To hide their crimes.

.

.

.

Liquid ruby splattered carelessly for something they don't even consider like them.

\----

Despite willingly and happily joining the Butcher Army, Dream had noticed over the past few days how tense Ranboo was. How stressed. So the first time they actually Enderwalk, it's terrifying. He understood now why Ranboo seemed afraid of it.

The physical sentients had a Mindscape. A place for them to test out builds, create, and rest. It took focus to access it on purpose. Most only visiting it when badly injured. When a dreamon possessed someone, the dreamon's being slowly got incorporated into the Mindscape, so they wouldn't be separated during respawns and a dreamon could use it for they're own entertainment. It was, as far as Dream knew, the only place he had a "physical form" of his own. Appearing how his charge thought of him.

So when he woke up in it, he was shocked, it wasn't the first time, Ranboo had ended up there briefly in his sleep. Especially since Ranboo was there, but also...not. The hybrid sat there, looking distantly at nothing, curious Dream walked over, waving his hand in the others face. The kid didn't respond. He didn't want to leave the kid on rough, yellow endstone. And the black sky of the void was just depressing. And a shocker since he doesn't remember the End. So he begins the tedious process of building a house. He knew how to. You learn things, but it was still something he didn't really do.

By the time he's made the beginnings of the house and moved Ranboo into the bedroom he made, he's roughly shoved out. He blinks warily, standing in a field who knows where holding a grass block. Slowly he puts it down before pulling up Ranboo's comm. Oh.

Rather far, but it did give him an idea. Turning around he began to walk. The dim sky didn't give him that much clue on the current time, and the weather meant mobs were a bit more bold, but it wasn't a problem. Dream found the block and dug, dropping down scaffolding into his vault. The chest was still there, and from the pile of wool he pulled his most precious item. 

Ranboo would love this.

\---

There are few things offer than waking up to something staring at you. Especially when it's a blank, unblinking stare. Ranboo scrambles back, immediately awake. To find that what spooked him was a...cat marrionette? The thing was beautiful. Strings attached in multiple places. Painted like a black and white chimera (and part of him is excited to see something like him, even if the colors were opposite.) Mismatched blue and yellow glass eyes stared straight ahead. Even if the wood and paint looked a little worn.

Did he? Did he steal it. No. No he couldn't have. This wouldn't have been lying around. It was too delicate, too beautiful. Too precious. Did someone leave it for him? Somehow, his instincts said yes. Slowly he reached out to pick it up. Mindful of the strings. The entire thing was about the size of a large kitten, as he examined it, fingers brushed against carvings hidden on the belly. Gently Ranboo turned it over. Was it a name? Part had been worn down, like someone constantly touched it. Rubbed fingers over it

-leo--tr-

"Guess I'll call you Leo then." He joked. Standing up, he gently set the puppet on the ground. Holding the crossbars, he gently tugged the strings. What he got was a scrambled mess of movement. Amusement spiked through him and he laughed, before trying again. He managed a bit more of a solid walk.

While he'd love to play more with it, he set the wooden creature in his enderchest, before preparing. Ranboo had a Butcher Army meeting to get to, even if he was feeling uncertain about it all. Grabbing a loaf of bread, he stepped out into a red dawn, light reflecting off of grey clouds. 

-

Listening to Quackity again made him itch a bit. The... dehumanization was uncomfortable. And something just unnerved him about the whole thing. Like it was similar to something he should remember. The enderman hadn't joined in on the target unfortunate theming, but the angel of blood in the small room was nauseating. So when they finally left, he breathed in relief. Even if it was to rays Philza's house. For having possible connections.

This was bad.

Technically, Ranboo knew he should start in. Stop them. Morally object. But he couldn't. Terror silenced him. 

-

Red footprints left behind.

-

Grassy footprints left behind.

-

A buried headquarters.

-

A proud headquarters.

-

Do you want scarlet stains on your hands because you stood by and did nothing?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The best part of eliminating or weakening a threat is for other people to do it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
